powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Dairenji Syndicate
The Dairenji Syndicate is one of the largest gatherings of scientists that work for Destiny City's dark side and the forerunners of the most heinous and illegal human experiments. As a result, many of them are highly influential scientists with high-ranking positions over multiple organizations under Destiny City. The Dairenji Principles The one trait that all Dairenjis have in common is a natural aptitude in science, as well as the gravitation of their actions to the most evil to most human standards, this is exemplified by Mia Dairenji, who, without being taught anything, was able to escape imprisonment and kill her captor in a horrific way. The Dairenjis completely ignore all moral and ethics of science and humanity for sake of experimenting. Due to the fact that all family members are highly intelligent combined with no sense of morality; the results of their experiments have yielded tremendous success at the costs of traumatizing or killing many people. This blatant disregard for human life extends to their own kin, as with Ritsu and Tesla were both experimented on. As well as Penny Dairenji attempting to kill Mia, just for turning her back on her, as well as Mia attempting to kill Penny in turn with no problems on her conscience. If Destiny City, the bastion of science and magic, were to be destroyed, Dairenji would simply spread throughout the world. They reside in Destiny City because it is the capital of science and magic and has a large Jewel population. Genealogy In the beginning there were ten normal people, who later fell into darkness, knowing full well of their actions but unable to stop themselves, as the concept of "Dairenji" begins crystallizing, a family dedicated to the pursuit of science whatever the cause, using themselves to define it. Currently there is actually a single bloodline numbering over 6000 that possesses the family name "Dairenji." Whenever a person desires to misuse an area of science without any care for the consequences, a Dairenji is the one to do it. Even if they are currently bound by a single bloodline, it is not a necessity as others can take up the name if it was to be wiped out, meaning that one needs not be blood-related to become a Dairenji, as proven by the existence of Penny Dairenji. Muramasa Dairenji also mentions on how so long as there is still humanity continued to rely on the benefits of science and magic, the family will exist, and that it would take the complete destruction of all cultures in the world for them to be defeated. Bryn Dairenji mentions that there is some sort of qualification necessary to be one as when he meets Mia he says to her "I had heard you had not yet qualified as a Dairenji." Known Dairenji *Muramasa Dairenji, leader of the Foo Fighters and former trainer of both Dairenji and Dairenji. *Motoharu Dairenji , creator of the Jewel Body Crystal and chemicals expert that induces illusions using certain spores.. *Shirō Dairenji, ex Wizard Saint. *Leno Dairenji, *Penny Dairenji, non-Jewel which has the thought patterns of different people programmed into her brain. *Gaius Dairenji, the creator and patient zero of the Iscariot virus which makes him immune to psychic, magic, soul and even reality-altering abilities. *Benedict Dairenji, a "negotiator" of the Dairenji family. *Murasama Dairenji's Son, mentioned to be directly related to the Moretti crime family. *Shin Dairenji, Gemstone with the ability of recreation and is bounded to the Nyarlathotep Parasyte. There have been only five members who show concern for others or regret committing such actions. *Ritsu Dairenji, affiliated with the Wizard Saints *Saaya Dairenji *Tawawa's Dairenji, owner and founder of the Tawawa's Café. *Bryn Dairenji *Tesla Dairenji *Kotonoha Tsuji *Shinku Dairenji Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology